The present invention relates to an apparatus for the magnification of objects, books, computer and television screens, for those whose vision is impaired or who otherwise have a sight impediment. (The invention, itself, is an apparatus for securing a magnifier in its desired location for use.)
Magnifiers are available in many sizes, shapes and forms to fit numerous applications. These devices typically include a magnifying lens encased in a holder. The size and shape of the lens (attached to a holder by VELCRO) vary upon application.
Although required for video assistance, present magnifiers are not readily adaptable to permit a vision impaired person to enjoy the sights of television.
Some attempts may have been made to develop a television magnifier. However, for the most part, these units required extensive manipulation by the user and, in some cases, could cause injury.
The present invention eliminates the above mentioned problems because only limited motion is required to place and position the MAGNASCOPE PORTABLE HOLDER. The device is easily placed on the top of a television or any other planar surface, both horizontal and vertical. A simple lifting motion will remove the device.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the invention to provide an apparatus which allows for the convenient attachment and use of a magnifier to a table top, television, computer, or other generally planar members, both horizontal and vertical.
Manufactured in a machine shop, each part is individually priced and labeled.